


16. Nipple Play, Frottage, Body Worship & Sixty-nine

by Kukeluusje



Series: Kinktober list 2018 [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Black Paladin Lance (Voltron), Body Worship, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Canon Universe, Coming In Pants, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Mentioned Voltron: Legendary Defender Team, Nipple Play, Paladins, Red Paladin Keith (Voltron), Top Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:13:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27480271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukeluusje/pseuds/Kukeluusje
Summary: Canon Universe but with Black paladin Lance and Red paladin Keith in an established relationship. Their quiet time date escalates into hot love-making.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Kinktober list 2018 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672777
Kudos: 22





	16. Nipple Play, Frottage, Body Worship & Sixty-nine

Flying around in Black is still a new sensation for Lance. When the lion first opened up for him he thought the sentinel-being made a mistake. Hunk stepped up and reminded him of the great team leader he was for them back at the Garrison. Even Pidge jumped in to tell him about all the cool things he did for her. Like drawing the attention away from her when Iverson was on a rampage. Keith and Allura had just watched the scene unfold.

After a few missions, everybody got used to black paladin Lance and the new blue paladin Allura. But besides the new rolls, something else changed in the team dynamic. Mainly the relationship between Keith and Lance. The new black paladin finally accepted his feelings. The feelings he hid behind the rivalry. In a moment of self-deprivation, it was Keith by Lance's side. Lance admitted that he remembered what Keith named their bonding moment. Keith told Lance he was so hung up on it cause that's when he developed feelings for the Cuban. Lance told Keith he liked him since the Garrison but took Keith's awkwardness for arrogance. From then on their relationship blossomed until they were a love dovey couple in their free time and a deadly team on missions. If Hunk isn't at his best friend's side, it's Keith next to Lance. 

Today is one of the slow days, no Galra attacks. So Lance dragged his boyfriend to one of the lounge rooms on the castle ship. It was at the top of the castle where the ceiling was like a window. They were lying on their backs looking up at the sky making up constellations. Holding hands Lance turns to his boyfriend. Keith's black hair and amethyst eyes seem to sparkle under the starry sky. Lance's free hand brushes some of Keith's hair out of his face. "God you're gorgeous", whispers Lance. Keith turns to Lance a light blush on his face. "You're such a sap", mumbles Keith embarrassed. 

Lance sits up leaning on his elbows and leans over his boyfriend to press a soft kiss to his lips. "I'm only a sap for you, Keithy". "Just kiss me again". Lance presses his lips against Keiths again. His hand curls around Keith's cheek. His other hand stays locked with Keiths. Keith's free hand sneaks around Lance his waist just under his shirt. Lance hums against Keiths lips pressing slightly hard. Keith leans his whole body towards Lance urging him for more. Lance presses soft slightly open mouth kisses on Keith his lips. The soft and gentle sensation makes Keith feel tingly all over. "Lance", he gasps. "Want more love", whispers Lance against Keith's lips. "Yaa", he gasps. 

Lance pulls off his boyfriend. "Let's get back to our room". Lance pulls Keith to his feet with their still connecting hands. Lance circles their connecting hand around Keith's shoulder. Making Keith snuggles up against Lance's side. Keith stands on his tiptoes and kisses his boyfriend on his cheek. "I want you", he whispers in Lance his ears. Biting in the love teasingly. Lance moans soft squeezing in Keith's hand affirmative.

They make their way to their room, the room they started to share after starting to date. Lance closes the door behind them activating the soundproof option Coran showed him. Lance pushes Keith next to the door, placing his hands next to his head, and leans in again. Keith sighs as Lance his warm lips press back against his own. Keith's hands slide into Lance's hair. One of Lance's hands goes from the wall back to Keith's cheek. Lance angles Keith's face with his hand deepening the kiss. 

Lance opens his mouth and sucks in Keith's bottom lip. Keith nibbles on Lance top lip, scraping his nails over Lance his neck urging him for more. Lance lets out a soft growl and grabs Keith's hips pulling him closer to him. He opens his mouth completely pushing his tongue between Keith's lips. His tongue moves around in Keith's mouth, rubbing Keith his tongue, licking the roof of his mouth. Keith inhales deeply through his nose, pushing his chest harder against Lance. 

Keith lets out a moan into Lance his mouth. Lance pulls back a string of spit still connecting them. Keith's lips are red and puffy. Lance moves in again immediately nipping at Keith his lips licking them open. Keith takes everything Lance gives him only pressing up against his boyfriend more. He slides one leg around Lance his waist, his boyfriend takes the hint. Lance moves his hands from Keiths hips to his thighs and lifts him against the wall.

In this position Keith, his semi rubs up against Lance his stomach. And he feels Lance dick against his ass. Lance doesn't seem to be hard though. Keith draws Lance back into a kiss determined to change that. Keith sucks Lance tongue into his mouth, licking over it with his own. Lance moans into Keith's mouth pushing Keith harder against the wall. Rubbing up against Keith his ass. "Keith", gasps Lance as Keith moves his mouth to Lance jaw. He nibbles on the junction of the neck and jaw. Placing open mouth kisses and sucking a bit. Keith goes slowly down Lance his neck and back up, ending with his lips over Lance his adam's apple. Lance has his head thrown back gasping and panting, mumbling Keith's name. It makes Keith feel hot and powerful. 

Lance suddenly moves away from the wall looking at Keith with his neck decorated in the marks Keith made. As Lance starts to walk, Keith grabs hold of his hard biceps. "God you really filled out nice", groans Keith squeezing. Lance always had that swimmer's body, squire shoulders, broad chest, narrow waist, and legs for days. It was a body Keith got hard on. But with all the training they got as paladins he got some real muscle. His arms were more filled out, his back muscular, his pecs more defined and abs started to show on his stomach. Keith loved it, loved every part of his hot leader of a boyfriend. 

Lance moves them towards the bed where he drops Keith on the mattress. Keith bounces a few times. He sits up leaning on his elbows as Lance already crawls over him onto the bed. Keith stares up at Lance who seems to have dropped his shirt before getting on the bed. Keith feels his mouth water looking at all the muscles move as Lance crawls over him. Curling his arms around his boyfriend's bruised neck to draw him closer. Lance lowers to his elbows, sliding his chest up against Keith, and kisses him again. Keith raises his hip, shifts and suddenly Lance is on his back on the mattress. 

Lance his bright blue eyes stare up at Keith. Keith cradles Lance his face rubbing with his thumb over Lance his soft cheek. He leans in and presses a kiss against Lance. He plants his ass in Lance lap, right on his cock, and using his thighs to keep Lance from squirming. He leans away and Lance tries to follow, eyes lidded, mouth agape. "Stay down", says Keith pushing Lance down, his hands on his chest. He feels Lance his groan vibrate under his hands. "Can't wait to get my mouth on you", moans Keith grinding against Lance once making Lance gasp.

Keith leans in next to Lance his right ear and blows in it. Making his boyfriend shiver under him. Keith softly sucks Lance earlobe in his mouth letting his teeth graze over it. Then he moves back down over Lance already bruised neck. Nibbling on the bruises again. It makes Lance trust up immediately since the skin is extra sensitive. Lance is gasping for air muttering his name in seconds. Keith loves this power, he's gonna worship this perfect body. His hands-on Lance his chest pecs start to softly squeeze them.

Having re-bruising Lance his whole neck purple Keith moves down to nibbling on Lance his shoulder. Knowing how hard it will get his lover Keith let his Galra fangs come out. Only using them to scrape over Lance's right shoulder for the bare minimum before he moves to the left. Lance clamps his hands into Keiths hair as soon as he feels the fangs. "Keith", he groans, trusting up again. Keith feels Lance now sporting a semi just like him. But he wants Lance hard and desperate. So he continues his stroking.

Hands slide from pecs to shoulders, massaging them a bit and clasping on to Lance biceps once more. Keith moves his mouth to Lance his pecs following the muscle lines with his tongue. Biting close to the nipples missing them on purpose, driving Lance crazy. Keith is about 95% sure Lance doesn't even notice that he is grinding up against him. It feels amazing knowing he drives Lance to act on instinct. Lance, his hands go from fisting his hair to holding his waist. 

Keith slides his hands back to Lance's shoulders using it to push himself down. His tongue licking at Lance midriff. His hands massaging down Lance his shoulders to his pecs. His tongue sliding lower licking over Lance his abs alternating between licking and grazing with his fangs. Sliding his ass down to Lance's knees for better access. Keith nibbles on Lance his hip and starts to suck hickey's on Lance his sharp V-line. "Keith", he moans. Keith smirks against his boyfriend's skin. He bites just above the button of Lance skinny jeans. "Off", Lance trusts up against Keith. His hands' cup Keiths face and make him look at him. Keith gets an eye full of flustered Lance. Mouth open, drool in the corner, eyes lidded, cheeks rosy. 

Keith hums delighted. "With pleasure". He opens the jeans and draws the zipper down with his teeth. Getting off Lance to help him out of his way too tight jeans. Keith throws them over his shoulder and crawls between Lance his legs. The long legs he loves. Flexible, yet firm a mix of runner and gymnast. Keith slides his hands from Lance his ankles to his thighs and back without giving the hard on attention. Lance bites his lip looking at what Keith is doing. Keith starts at Lance his left leg. Kissing the ankle, sucking his way up the shin and turning to the more plump calf. At the knee, he switches to Lance his right leg repeating the process. 

Reaching the knee on the right leg Keith moves higher. Nipping, grazing with his fangs and sucking hickeys on his boyfriend's firm thighs. As his cheek grazes against Lance hard on he humps off the bed moaning Keith's name aloud. "Wanna come hotshot?", teases Keith. "God yes", groans Lance. "Come whenever you feel like it". Keith buries his head back between Lance his legs to give Lance his left thigh the same treatment as his right got. 

Lance can't stay still anymore. His body shivering, his hands looking for something to hold onto sliding over the bed. Panting and humping the air continuously. He babbles constantly, drool dripping from his mouth corner and his eyes crewed shut in pleasure. His whole body feels hot, tingly, and is wrung so tight. Keith smirks at the sight of his disheveled boyfriend. Through the boxers, he starts sucking the tip of Lance hard-on in his mouth. 

"Keith, Keith, want to taste you too", moans Lance. Pulling Keith up on his hair. Keith not wanting to stop his actions knows just what to do. He turns around and straddles his boyfriend in reverse. He sucks harder on Lance bulge as Lance nudges his hard-on. Keith cups Lance his ass for better grip, sucking and licking his lover's cock over the cotton. Lance on the other end pulls his boxers down, swallowing Keith's dick at once. It makes Keith moan, almost biting Lance. Lance just can't keep the sucking up as he drowns in his pleasure. Keiths cock slips from his lips. 

Keith grins moving down to Lance's thigh again. Which makes Keith's adam's apple graze over Lance clothed hard on. Keith bites, nibs, and sucks his boyfriend's plump thighs. His hands still under Lance ass squeezing and kneading. Lance keeps humping upwards against Keith's throat. Lance his hot breath crashes against Keith's spit slicked dick making Keith hum content. 

Lance moans and pants something that should be Keith his name. Keith knows how close his boyfriend is, he knows just what to do to make him cum. Keith knows just what to do. He slips one hand out from under Lance his ass. He bites down on Lance's thigh, cupping Lance his rock hard cock with his free hand, and squeezes. That tips Lance over. He cums in his boxers, exclaiming his love for Keith. He melts into the mattress. 

Keith rolls off his lover and lays down next to him. He turns over, looking at Lance fondly as he comes down from his orgasm. It takes a few moments and deep breaths for Lance. But then his eyes open, they sparkle mischief and love. He presses a soft kiss on Keith's lips. "Your turn". Lance voice hoarse from pleasure. He rolls off the bed, looking down at his soiled boxers in disgust. "Be right back". 

Lance rushes to the ensuite bathroom. Leaving Keith confused till he hears the tap running and catches on. Lance went to clean up. He comes back into the room, naked and with a towel in hand. "Now we can start", he grins and strides over. Swaying his hips expertly. Keith loves looking at Lance naked, especially when he is covered in Keith's love-bites. 

Lance drops the towel on his nightstand and crawls onto the bed. He slides his hands over Keith's chest. Rubbing over his nipples through his shirt. Slowly he moves circles around the hard nubs he can see through Keith's shirt. Lance leans down and captures Keith's lips. Soft, quick kisses, one after another on his lips. Keith hums content opening his slightly more with every kiss. 

When Keith has his mouth completely open Lance slides on hand up from Keith's chest to his lips. Three of Lance his fingers tap on Keith's bottom lip. Keith sticks out his tongue against the fingertips. Curling his tongue around the fingers sucking them in. He sucks the fingers, licks them one by one. Sucking between the fingers, curling his tongue around Lance slender callused fingers. 

Lance other hand pushes under Keith his shirt, pushing it up to under Keith's armpits. Rubbing Keith's sides, abs, pecks, circling around his nipples with his free hand. It makes Keith moan and Lance's fingers slip from his mouth. Keith's nipples have always been his most sensitive spot. "Let's get this out of the way", Lance holds up Keith's shirt with his dry hand. Keith grabs the hem of his shirt and takes it off himself. He settles back into the mattress, Lance places a pillow under his hips. Lance licks his lips looking at his lover under him. The hunger and love in his eyes make Keith shiver. Lance cups Keith his face and brings it to his own. Their lips barely touch as he stops moving. "I'm gonna drive you insane with pleasure". It's a promise.

Lance presses a soft kiss on Keith's lips and moves down. His lips grazing over Keith his neck. He bites down in the junction of Keith's neck and shoulder. Keith lets out a soft gasp humping up a bit. "Relax, mi Amor". Lance's lips stay on his shoulder while his hands slide down his side. To the waist of his legging pants. Lance hands slip under it and push them down Keith his legs. Keith kicks out to help get them off. Lance slides his hands back up letting them rest on Keith's chest making them rub small circles over his nipple. Making Keith gasp. 

Under his hands, Keith's nipples turn hard. Keith feels Lance his wet hand sliding down his side over to his back, slipping under his boxers. Lance starts to circle Keith's nipple with the nails of his free hand. The other nipple gets covered by his mouth, tongue peeking out to tap it lightly. Keith is getting swept into the sensation given to his nipples that he forgets about the hand under the waistband of his boxers. Keith gasps as he feels a wet finger slide between his ass cheeks circling his hole. "Push it in", groans Keith. Lance sucks on the nipple in his mouth and pinches the other with his fingers. Then he pushes one finger into his boyfriend. "God Lance", Keith gasps pushing upwards again. 

Lance continues to stretch Keith's hole, his long slim fingers feeling around Keith's hot insides. His mouth switches to his other nipple, sucking it, grazing it with his teeth. His now wet nipple is being played with by Lance's free hand. Both nipples are being nipped, grazed, pinched, circled sucked, and cold air is blown on them. The switching sensations, wet, dry-ish, hot, cold feel great for Keith. Not to mention the growing number of fingers in his ass. Lance reaches places he himself can't reach. Keith tries to simultaneously ride Lance's fingers and lean into stimulation his nipples get. 

Keith feels hot all over and his dick was already hard from the making out and teasing Lance. "Lance I need to come", moans Keith. "Almost baby". Lance slips in a third finger in going for his prostate. He taps it lightly following it up by circling it. "Lance", pants Keith, he really feels like he's gonna blow up. Lance suckles hard on his nipple, grazing the other lightly with his nails. All the stimulation, all different feeling, it's delicious torture for Keith. "Laaaahhhhh, god". Lance finally pressed Keith's prostate and at the same time bit and pulled his nipples. 

Keith arcs up off the bed. Hot sticky cum fills his boxers just like Lance had about 25 minutes ago. Keith falls back to the bed panting. Lance slips his fingers out of Keith and reaches for the towel. He cleans his hand up and then peels off Keith's boxer. Keith shivers in his post-orgasm glow, letting Lance take care of him. Lance throws Keith's soiled boxers on the floor and cleans him off. Lance drops the towel on the floor too and moves back onto the bed. 

He crawls over his spaced-out boyfriend and pecks his lips. This seems to draw Keith back into the land of the living. "More of that", he hums. Lance leans on his knees and slides his hands in Keith's hair angling his head for the kiss. He pecks Keith a few more times before deepening the kiss. Keith let his tongue dart out licking Lance his bottom lip. Lance opens his mouth for his eager boyfriend. Keith slides his tongue in Lance his mouth exploring. Sliding over his teeth, tongue, and roof of his mouth. Lance hums against him, shifting his weight so he can be pressed up Keith more. 

Keith sucks on Lance's tongue as the slide against each other. His hands rubbing over Lance his chest and sides, wiggling his already formed semi against Lance. Lance groans as he feels the growing hardness against him, noticing how affected he himself is. Keith kisses over Lance his bruised neck, sliding his hands from Lance his side over his back to hold his shoulders. "Lance", Keith moans against his neck bucking up. The fact that they are naked makes the whole situation so much hotter for Lance. Lance slides his hands from Keith his hair one to his neck, the other creeps down over Keiths abs. 

Keith gasps as Lance grabs both their hard cocks into his hand. "Let's come together", Lance pants, his voice husky like Keith likes. Lance starts rubbing his hand up and down, grinding his body along with the movement. Keith picks up the rhythm, thrusting into Lance his hand. Keith's hands claw at Lance's shoulder and back for something to hold. Lance buries his head into Keith's neck. Warm breath hitting against his neck. Lance speeds up, squeezing a little harder. "Lance, close", groans Keith. "Almost". 

Instinct takes over and they just feel. The warmth of each other, skin sliding together. Keith fall of the edge first, his cock pulsing into Lance his hand. Gasping loud as he cums again. Hot cum spills over his, Lance's stomach and chest, and into Lance his hand. He trashes chasing the orgasm. This is what pushes Lance over adding to the mess Keith already made. 

He rolls off his boyfriend and falls down next to him. He takes a moment to catch his breath before turning to his boyfriend. With his clean hand, he wipes some hair out of Keith's face. Pressing a soft kiss to his lover's cheek. Keith turns towards Lance. "That was perfect", he hums. "Shower, cuddles and sleep?", questions Lance. Keith nods. "Let's do that".


End file.
